


On the Town

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Sarek.  The night is young.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Town

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt [photo #2](http://i1219.photobucket.com/albums/dd431/LadyTanha/writerverse/nightlife_zps6fc67110.jpg)

“Come on, Sarek,” said Amanda, grinning. “The night is young.”

“The night is an inexact period between the sunset and sunrise in any given location,” he replied. “And I do not see why that is incentive for us to begin any activities after the time when we usually would have retired for sleep.”

Amanda stopped at the street corner, waiting for the vehicles to pass. “I believe the implication is that we’ll stay out all night and go home when the sun comes up.”

“That seems quite irresponsible, Amanda,” said Sarek.

She laughed. “You’re never going to learn about Earth culture by staying in the Vulcan embassy, or going to those dull political meetings.”

The traffic stopped and they made their way across the street. “Perhaps you will recall that I have recently accompanied you to dinner on six separate evenings, and a further seventeen lunches, independent of our work.”

“Oh, I recall,” said Amanda. “But you were still ‘Ambassador Sarek’, then, at least to everyone else. Tonight, you are just one man among millions, out on the town with a pretty girl.”

“Indeed,” said Sarek. “Then I shall endeavor to let you ‘make the most of it’, Amanda.”

He held out his hand and she took it, grinning. “Let’s go.”

THE END


End file.
